The music school book one Twin talent
by take-alook-at-my-deadly-fangs
Summary: Bella her hot twin brother Chad and the Cullen family ofcourse at a musically inclined boarding school in forks what secrets will unveil in this twisted yet comical story of how Edward and Bella meet and new dangers dun dun dun
1. Chapter 1

twin talent

When Bella arrived in forks she was already a junior in high school the best music school for people under the age of eighteen in the country asks for her and her twin brother's talents. Bella sings and plays guitar. Chad plays drums, violyn,and piano. Will the two have been cursed or blessed when they bump into the Cullens a very strange but attractive family?

"Bells" Charlie yelled up the stairs "its time to go." chad was already waiting on the bottom of the stairs every mucle in his body screamed i must be the luckiest man in the world. his deep chocolate brown eyes sparkled in glee.

" Bella its fate me and you are supposed to do this i know we are. Its right here in town so we will still be able to see Dad but i am so driving we don't want to remember the last time you got behind the wheel."

Although we are identical twins chad towers over me by a good three inches or so. We have all the same music abilities except different tastes in music. he loves the modern rock while i like classical and rock. my favorite things to do are play guitar and sing. the oddest of all is the connection we have. We share everything which is very weird enspecially if its dreams and illnesses. You see we have been invited to a very prestigious music school for the young and talented teens of today. I could care less about somethings but this is better than regular high school.

We can also read each others minds and well have to keep our guards up. having had the ability from birth we have learned to block our minds from each other. how else would we keep embarasing moments from one another. not that i have much except for the time when i tripped okay i do this alot but surprisingly manage not to kill myself in my klutsy ways. Everytime is usually okay but I have always not been one for blood and well i tend to pass out.

I bumped into a stranger on the tour of the school and thats when i smelled it. Rust and salt. My Stomach did somer salts as the walls started to spin. the nausea hit me and i knew i was going to spew probably on this poor unsuspecting stranger. Two arms were sundenly under me carrying me some where. As i wondered where the stranger seemed to read my mind by saying i've seen corpses that have better coloring than u do i'm just carrying you to the nurses office with a sigh. as he carried me i prayed that i wouldn't spew all over my savior. he carried me in such ease that i marveled at his strength. His skin was so pale that it even out did my fare skin and cold that it sent chills up my spine. As he gracefully openend the door while cradling me in his arms the nausea made me feel light headed or so i assumed. Then I looked up into his face.

His eyes catavated me because of the surprising topaz color that they were. My shock must have been apparent because he looked down upon me quickly.

His mouth turned up into a crooked half smile. His eyes seemed to look deep into my soul but then the room began to spin.

" What the hell happened to you Bella?" his face barley amongst the others in the crowed nurses office. " then ituition stuck upon his face.

I tried to reply but then evrything went black.( Chad knew what it was from the start but he didn't say anything now they r going to carlisle's office at the hospital.)

past in Chad's view (up until he finds Bella)

This school was going to be great i could feel it but then another feeling came along and I couldn't shake it. it was like something bad was going to happen. I put on my ipod headphones and ignored the uease that had set in. As a result i couldn't go to sleep. Isabella my "wonderful twin was not only talking in her sleep again but she was dreaming and i had one hell of a head ache the next morning when i saw into her dreams. So I made sure I packed everything and made a plan to get back at Bella. reevenge could come back to bite you in the ass though.


	2. ill of mind

I was in a hospital room that was for sure. I had gotten used to the smell of diinfectent and there was the last place I wanted to be. Then that gorgous doctor walked in. Was he the one who caught me? His onyx colored eyes had me hipnotised. Then I noticed the other person standing behind him and i had no doubt in my mind of who had caught me. Dr. Cullen walked further into the room. He wanted to know what had caused me to faint.

I had never told anyone but my brother. He would go with the secret to the grave if he had to wouldn't he? if he had peeped a word of it he was so dead. Then i noticed he was sitting in the chair beside my bed. Edward. Now that I was getting a better and clearer look at him was very handsome and gentlemen like.

Dr. Cullen broke into my trian of thought. " This is my son Edward cullen. (A minute of pause for good measure ) he told me that you fainted while in his arms. "Have you ever fainted before and do you have any idea as to why?"

I looked from my brothers face to the Cullens. Edward's eyes mesmerised mine and i felt as though he was dazling me. I exhaled deeply and Edward's eyes seemed to taunt me like I was his own private joke or something. He made me feel like no other boy had made me feel. My stomach knotted. The only boy i put up with was the one that shared my mothers womb with me. while our musical talents were similar that was about the only thing we agreed upon. We had different tastes in music. We just about fought over everything. Our tastes in food were similar but when i wanted something he wanted he wanted another.

Flashback

"Then mom had to go and meet the man of her dreams. Phil aghhhhhhhhh. I don't think they are right for each other. She could do better and he required so much of her. Its going to come down to going to Forks music Academy or watching them make goggly eyes at each other. I have decided to go to Forks music Academy. I think it would be for the best and you could come with me it would be great." i flashed him one of my rare smiles and his eyes sparkled. Hook, line and sinker. Because as much as I would like to lie and put up a front I needed him more than ever.

The accident Epov

I saw her before I heard her she seemed to slow down time. Her eyes were the deepest brown I had ever seen. I tried to tune everyone out but some how i hit a brick wall. All I got was static. Apparently I had stopped walking when I first caught sight of her. She wore a name tag telling me what she was called " Isabella swan". Her hair hung in thick curly locks and they framed her heart shaped face perfectly. I could help but stare. then i caught her scent. It was mouth watering. She looked around the hall. Isabella looked like she somehow didn't fit. She was somehow different from anyone I had ever come into contact with. She had an air about her.Suddenly her full lips parted and her pale complexion grew impossibly paler. She stumbled and I rushed to her. That was when i caught a whiff of the human blood. it wasn't hers of that I was sure. I brushed her locks out of her face but if she was aware of my inappropriate action she didn't speak. She seemed to be within a daze of some sort. I cradled her in my arms and started through the crowd towards the office. That was when I saw the boy who looked exactly like Isabella except for the manly air he carried around him and the fact that he was taller. He looked as though he had lost an important thing. I walked in his general direction which just happened to be in the general direction of the nurses office. He happed to be right in front of it. All this time I had held my breath in fear of sturring the monster within that lust after the young lady's blood.

It was then that I looked down into her face. Her beauty captivated me. Although her chocolate brown eyes were sickly looking she starred striaght back. Her chocolate brown eyes pulled me in. I still couldn't read her thoughts but in that moment I could swear I felt my heart beat again being a vampire had its ups and downs but nothing beat that feeling. I didn't even know the human and was curious about her. She felt like a feather in my arms. Her muscles were cramped with the nausea that wracked through out her body. she tried to hide it but i felt the trembling of the struggle she was slowly losing.

A resounding " what r u doing with my sister" broke through my thoughts. He hadn't spoke them aloud but regardless of that I heard it. now i knew for sure that i could read her mind.

" Poor Bella she should have stayed close to me i know how she gets when she "smells" blood."

I set her down and helped her stand up or stood her so to speak. " Isabella I am bringing you to the nurses office so you can lay down. Are you feeling faint at all?"

She blinked twice and gazed into my eyes than her eyes roled back and she crumpled but I caught her before she hit the floor.

" I could bring her to my fathers office he works at the hospital in the emergancy room"

Chad nodded in response.

Now it was time to meet the twins and to know the secrets and talents they held. I half smiled half smirked as we loaded Isabella into the back seat. He hopped in the front. I slammed the door and put the key in the ignition of my shiny volvo. My baby. Then I peeled out of the parking lot and out onto the highway. The Hospital was a good twenty miles away. For the average person it would take fifteen to twenty minutes but I was nothing close to normal. it would take me five. I hopped we could get there. I had already started skeaming to lure her out and drink her dry. It was sick really considering her twin brother was beside me as I thought this.


	3. hunger and overprotectiveness

I felt the color go back into my cheeks as my vision became clearer from the blurry fog that had plauged it when I nearly fainted from the nauseating smell of blood. My guts churned at the thought of it. Than i remembered the Mysterious angel that i had bumped into. I sat up and tried to get up off the cot only to feel a deja vu from the terrible faint bout i had just experienced which would add to the list of many.

It was than as I was tottering there and about to invite the cold floor to my face that I felt ice cold hands wrap around my waist to steady me. Suddenly I recalled the scene in the hallway fully even the part I was half concious for And the thought of my twin brother seeing that caused blood to flame my cheeks with crimson. I saw Edward smirk as I dilodged his electric like grip from my waist. He was so beautiful. Perfect really I saw in him what I couldn't see in my self but I couldn't be in love with the guy I just met could I?

Now my annoying twit of a brother was glaring yes i said glaring at Edward like he was a subject of pure hatred.His eyes reminded me of shiny daggers each boring holes through Edward. The phrase if looks could kill came to mind. However Edward seemed if anything to ignore or act like his gaze effected him none to greatly. I have to admit it was pretty comical.

Chad's piont of view

I seethed with a feeling i had never possed before what the hell was this. My fist cleched as I saw Edward catch my sister with graceful but inhuman agility. A blush as deep as crimson crept through her very pale skin. Damn why was she reacting to him this way I had never seen this happen to her. She has always been such a clumsy person. I never thought that she would be that close to another person. I was glaring at this Edward guy. Then I felt my thoughts shift as she shoved Edward from her and stared at me as if to say what the hell are you doing you stupid idiot. I saw that she had regained her composure and i was glad for once she hadn't had any boyfriends maybe she didn't like him. My fist unclenched as I walked over to Bella and calmly put my arm around her shoulders.

I could see that half a smile on Edwards face waver ever so slightly. I had a feeling ever so slight that this wasn't the last time I would see him. I asked him what his last name was and he replied in his perfect voice My full name is Edward Culllen. " Well Edward I think Bella would appreciate it if you left us alone" I practically spat.

Chad Zachary Swan Bella thought angriliy at me. Somehow within our mothers womb we had developed a special bond and over the years we had mastered it. We could have thought conversastions ,share dreams and block each other out but because of the chaos of the day I hadn't put my block up. Now Bella's vicious words fought to connect with my brain as I forced them out. We both would have to pay the cost later. We shared everything and this special connection made us ill if we waged war on each other the mind could only strain so much.

Edward's piont of view

I could only get glimpses of thoughts from Bella's identical twin. He was being protective of Bella how i loved her voice and how I longed to hear her thoughts but and I wnated to act like she had stabbed me with a pencil but I couldn't bring myself to. I couldn't even remember how The blood thirst had been and she hadn't even been the one cut. How could ever harm this beautiful creature. I was falling for her and falling for her hard. I thought of what my family's reaction would be once I got to know her and all. I left with a smug look kin the twin brothers direction as I took Bella's hands in mine and muttered until we meet again. she was speechless. They looked as though they had been engaging in war with glares and for a moment i wondered if they could read each others thoughts as I walked away from the room. I whistled to myself as i thought of the abnormal way they were towards each other. I couldn't wait to see if they possed any musical talents and if they did what gifts did Bella have.

-next chap will be all in Bella's piont of view on the first day of boarding school two weeks later. and maybe an unexpected visitor in the dorm promise to make it long


	4. Art of love and mind wars between twins

Bella's piont of view

Still dazzled by Edwards I stood there speechless and then my brother's thoughts came through and they were all directed towards Edward the kind and dazzling stranger who helped me.  
"look at him he is looking at her like she is something to eat. I am disgusted but My Bella would never fall for a guy like him. wait what am i saying am I jealous? I can't be."

I looked at him and gave him my Bella is evil glaring look. How could he think I could be in love with Edward? I didn't even know him. Sure he had saved me from an ungracefull fall during a misley tour. Now as I tried to reason with myself while i still glared at my brother I realised I couldn't stop thinking of Edward and his topaz eyes. I decided to wage war on my brother. Even though it would cost me too. ever since we were born we have ha a special connection at which we discovered at an early age. Ever since the discovery we have shared a bond. We can share thoughts block them and share dreams. From past experience depending on how long we kept the connection and how strong we could get anything from severe headaches to very ill. We shared illnesses to and it sucked big time. The only thing we didn't share was my reaction to blood. He just got a little naustous.

Now as I turned to him seething he looked posed and ready to fight and Edward quietly exited. I didn't want him to leave but I was sure we would meet again in this tiny music school of about one hundred or so students. I looked a my brother and argued with his mind for hours it was so tiring that we had to stop at a piont. we were both panting and he stil wanted to taunt me only now it seemed he noticed edward was gone so he spoke aloud. "You were...fawning... over him like a crazed fan of a rockband or something ISABELLA" he pronounced my full name surprisingly slow.

Damn him how dare he say anything of the sort. "The look on Edward's face when I was lucid enoughlooked like he had been stabbed with a pencil for crying out loud." ( it was when Edward first noticed her scent and when Bella first caught hte scent of the blood) I glared at chad some more how could he think that i was never interested n any boys aghhhhhh. All to soon the splitting headache came and we went in our seperate directions to our dorms we put our blocks up and that was that. Now to start unpacking yay me.

I walked up a flight of stairs and prayed that I didn't kill myself. Ever so clumsily I made it. Pulled out the paper I had put in my jeans pocket and read the dorm number. I expected to have a dorm alone. I was to shy and got nrvous when meeting someone new. I went to open my dorm and two girls stared back at me. One was pixie like and one was very shy like me. They were in the middle of unpacking and seemed to have forgotten their task. I walked into the room and noticed the boxes that were delivered to my apparent side of the room. The dorm was slightly messy for mixed possesions of my other roomates litered the floor.

A light voice that tingled like wind chimes that seemed all to familiar broke the silence. "I am Alice and you are" I turned to the pixie like girl and gazed intently at her. She looked like Edward. They had the same marble like skin which was even paler than mine. The most striking thing was the Onyx colored eyes that mirroed Edward. I heard the girl mutter her name. It was as if it was through a fog.

The migraine that I would of liked to forget came back with a vegence and I walked over to my bed that was already made and feel soundly asleep and it was like I was dead to the world. That night was the first night I dreamt of him.

i know i promised a longer chapter but i just had to end it here so sorry but the next chapter will be up shortly


	5. Chapter 5

DREAM

Its raining and I'm in the forest. It's as forbidding as ever. The light from the moon lights the overgrown path. Suddenly I have this urge to go deeper in the forest. Then I see the opening and I run towards it. Then I see someone. A boy my age standing just within the shadows. His hands reaching towards the sky.

"Remember Bella Remember me" a voice whispers pleadingly. I turn looking around then back at the boy. My eyes however fall on emptiness. For a split second I hear the crunch of leaves behind me and I feel his arms wrap themselves around my waist. Gasping I

Sit way up in my bed the pixie girl Alice is right there beside me.

"It was just a dream I whisper and she nods smiling. "I'm sorry my names Bella."

I felt light headed my knuckles were as white as the sheets on the bed. I had never had a reaction this bad from a mind war. Chad must be having a hell of a time. Alice walked over to her bed and grabbed something out from underneath her pillow.

Advil. She handed it to me and I grimaced it even hurt to make the effort to grab my cure.

"thank you Alice"

"No problem"

Alice stared at me before she realized I wasn't going to be able to get up so I could wash the Advil down with water. I gestured to my suitcase and she opened it and pulled out a bottled water handing it to me with one swift and graceful movement. I took four pills and drank the whole bottle of water some of it even ran down my chin. Embarrassed I blushed after wiping my chin. Alice's eyes turned dark.

I shook my head sure I was seeing things and when I looked back into her eyes they were light once more. I must be losing it.

I looked around our dorm room for the first. Alice didn't have an instrument case.

"So Alice what do you play?"

Her eyes changed again as if she was laughing at her own private joke "I sing but I'm just here with my brother Edward"

I gasped so I was right they were siblings. She laughed and it sounded like wind chimes tinkling in the breeze. She didn't seem surprised and she didn't inquire if we had met.

Sighing I confirmed that we had met.

"Tomorrow me and Edward are going to Port Angelos would you like to come?"

I shuddered Port Angelos meant that we would be shopping and I could tell by Alice's tone that we would be doing a lot of it. I glanced over at the clock that lay on Alice's bedside table it was already almost midnight. She sounded like a little girl at Christmas time. Then she turned on the cute puppy dog face and it was devastating I could say no so I nodded and the puppy dog face vanished into one of pure joy.

Now I'm sure Alice is not some ordinary human but a angel with a dark side. Was I going to regret this?

I crawled back into bed promising to check on Chad tomorrow. Soon after my head hit the pillow was I dreaming again.

Chad POV

I slowly walked to my dorm room quickly rechecking the paper that had the room on it. The number emblazoned in red blurred. Shit I had nearly forgotten the toll Bella's attack would cause and on top of that we had a mind war. Uggghhhh I felt so sluggish.

I slowly walked up the last flight of stairs and made my way to the door opening slowly. Gasping I dropped the paper that just a moment before had been clutched tightly in my right hand.

Edward

I kept seeing her face every time I closed my eyes. Laying down on my bed in my dorm. Even thinking about her caused the thirst to stir. I would have to feed tonight. This was my dream I had made everyone bend to my whim this time and I was not going to ruin it.


End file.
